Tyrannosaurus
The Tyrannosaurus''' '''rex is currently the largest carnivore you can play as. It's defining traits are its exceptionally intimidating roar and high damage output. In Real Life The Tyrannosaurus is one of the most well known of dinosaurs and the largest, if not one of the largest there tyrannosaursis. It is most commonly referred to as T-rex, although this is inaccurate and should be spelt as T. rex, which is more appropiate because of the nature of binomial nomenclature. They were the apex predators of their time and habitat, with hadrosaursbeing their favored prey. They were also scavengers that wouldn't pass up a free meal. T. rex did indeed had feathers though there is some debate going on, mostly against people who just can't let go of their scaly T. rex, although discoveries of close relatives like [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yutyrannus Yutyrannus],'' which lived in a similar environment, say yes. In the Isle Default The default ''Tyrannosaurus has a three-stage life cycle of juvenile, sub-adult, and adult. Outside of stats, the Tyrannosaurus physically changes as it grows. As T. rex grows, its snout becomes less elongated, its coloration morphs from black color to dark brown, and it losing its horizontal striping. A trait found exclusive to the juveniles are a row of iguana-like spikes spanning from the top of the head to the tip of the tail that is lost once it reaches sub-adulthood. Tyrannosaurus (Juvenile) As a juvenile, Tyrannosaurus is fast, but not as fast as the other Tier 3 and 4 dinosaurs. Recommended prey are small and medium dinosaurs, like the Dryosaurus and the Gallimimus. It is recommended that players use ambush tactics when hunting prey at this stage. It is advised to stay low when dangers are nearby as juveniles are vulnerable to other predators. A good strategy is to act friendly with adult Tyrannosaurus as they might adopt the player as one of their own. The juvenile Rex has 500 health. Tyrannosaurus (Sub-Adult) The Sub-adult stage is the second stage of the life-cycle of the rex. At this stage, Tyrannosaurus trades a portion of its speed for bite force. More dinosaurs can outrun sub-adult Tyrannosaurus, so it is recommended that the player ambushes their prey or go after slower dinosaurs. Most solo predators smaller than the sub-adult will avoid it, but packs can be lethal. The sub-adult has 1300 health. Tyrannosaurus (Adult) One of the most feared predators in The Isle, the Adult Tyrannosaurus is certainly one of the most lethal creatures to encounter and play as. The Tyrannosaurus is a good choice for those who want to strike fear into the hearts of other players. They generally aren't seen in packs but on rare occasions a rex will travel with a Carnotaurus or two, or in pairs. Whilst they are the brutes of the game, they're pretty slow and lack stamina. Therefore Carnotaurus and Gallimimus can easily escape a Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus was the most powerful dinosaur in the game. It has a whopping amount of heath, about 2200. Tyrannosaurus (TSL) Rex1.png|Adult TSL Tyrannosaurus A rare and much weaker subspecies of the normal Tyrannosaurus, ''the ''TSL. rex is much more lightly built. It has a downy coat of feathers, not as much as the average feathered Tyrannosaurus ''has, and a more differently shaped body and skull. Recommended prey are hadrosaurs that can't really fight back. It has 1700 health. Future * It will recieve a feathered version. General overview: Pros: * Has a high damage output. * Can take a good amount of damage. * One of the most powerful carnivores in the game. Cons: * Needs to eat quite often. * Is slow and lacks stamina. * Stamina replenishes slowly. * Cannot effectively sneak up on prey. * Is very loud when sprinting and walking. * Easy to spot Gallery T. rex growth stage.png|Tyrannosaurus growth cycle models Feathered T-rex concept art.png|Scrapped Feathered ''Tyrannosaurus concept Feathered T-rex concept 2.jpg|Final Feathered Tyannosaurus concept Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore